


A Family for Christmas

by BirdBirdBirdBird



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Buck Centric, Buckley Parents Amazing Parenting, Family Feels, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBirdBirdBird/pseuds/BirdBirdBirdBird
Summary: What's up with the Buckley parents?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, The Fire Family
Comments: 11
Kudos: 309





	A Family for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a secret Santa gift and I completely forgot my person didnt want angst so FUCK here we are

Christmas day. After the past few days of blue women, heart attacks, and pepper sprayed Santas, the 118 deserved this. 

Chim stretched back with a loud, dramatic grunt. "God, Buck, this is the best thing you've ever done." He pat his stomach. "I am stuffed."

Buck smiled at Chim, laughing a little. "Yeah, well it was nothing. Athena and the kids did all of it, I was working with you guys." He took a heavy stack of plates from Athena, who all but cackled. "What?"

Athena picked up more plates. "Are you kidding Buck? You made a group chat with about 20 people and made sure this whole thing would go smoothly or there would be hell to pay." 

Buck abandoned his load next to the dishwasher that was currently running. "Athena," he whined like a son to his mother. 

Athena giggled again and pulled Buck into a hug. "You are the sweetest boy I know," she grabbed his chin. "When you're not floating around in that brain of yours." 

Buck felt his face heat happily as Athena kissed his cheek. "Spend too much time in your brain and eventually you'll be forced to have a good idea or two."

Buck strode past Athena and went next to Eddie, who was washing dishes in the sink. Buck bumped him. "Hey, go relax. I got this." Eddie opened his mouth and started to argue but Buck nudged him again. "No! Go sit down!"

Eddie held his hands up in surrender, wiping his hands on the towel before flopping down next to Bobby. "Wow, Buck being sweet? What a concept!"

Buck chuffed and shook his head with a smile. "Ha ha, aren't you the comedian Mr. Eddie Diaz?" He dunked his hands in the hot, soapy water, the slight discomfort of heat reminding him this isnt a dream, this is really his world. "Is it that hard to believe I'm a good person?" He asked a little more quietly.

Bobby elbowed Eddie. "You're a little hot-headed, but of course not." He beamed proudly at the young man who was the only one not relaxing. "You're a bright young man."

Hen clapped her hands and pointed at Buck with a flute of champagne. "Hell yes! Bright boy, bright boy man!" 

"Hen." Chim held her hand. "Sweet angel darling of my life. That's enough." 

Hen giggled and pushed the flute away from herself, happily to Chim. "He's a fantastic boy! I'm not even-" she laughed. "I'm not even drunk, dude, I just love Christmas."

The group laughed, a shared and collected sound of happiness. Like a group, a... family. 

Eddie grabbed a flute that was sitting on a silver platter and took a swig, grimacing at the surprise taste of sparkling cider. "So, is anyone going home for the holidays? I know it's a little late, but family is family no matter the time." 

Buck blinked. That's surprisingly true.

"Preach," Hen downed the rest of her drink. "Karen and I are going to her aunt's, Denny just loves the farm animals over there." 

Chim grimaced. "No crows?" He chuckled. "I'm taking Mads to Florida soon, I'm meeting up with some of my family from out of the country." He grinned. "Its her first time meeting my family." 

Buck smiled, stacking dishes. "She won't shut up about it. She's so scared." He looked at his hands under the soapy, kind of nasty water. There was a scar where the car window glass had torn his arm after a guy had gone through a windshield. Wild year. 

Athena jabbed a hand into his side, making him drop a glass into the water. "Boy, come sit with us. Dishes can wait, just come live in the moment." She smiled at him, handing him a towel. Athena didnt wait for him before she sat down on Bobby's other side. 

Buck turned the water off and dried his hands, but didn't move. "What are your late-holiday plans, Thena?"

Athena smiled and leaned into Bobby. "This dumb family man here is taking me on a little trip because of his scare being so damn stressful." 

Bobby laughed. "What do you want me to do, go back in time?" 

Athena shoved him. "Be easier if you did!" The group laughed again. God, what a wonderful sound! Athena looked at Buck. Ah shit. "What about you? Where are you going Buck?" 

Buck rubbed the back of his neck. "Here, working." He thumbed the tag on his jacket. "This is my holiday plans." 

Bobby frowned. "Aren't, you going with family?" He said in that tone Buck heard a lot.

Buck looked at his hands. Wow, these are interesting cuticles. "Mm, ah... no, no, no, I'm just... here." He looked up with a little smile. "No family." 

Hen swirled her champagne- when the hell did she refill that? "Family issues? Trust me, I get that. Love and support up the ass until you kiss a girl." she snorted. 

Buck huffed. "Tell me about it. Not that my family did that," he defended. "Or kissing people of the same gender. Yknow, what were we talking about again?" 

Eddie looked on sadly- damn it why is he sad! "Your... family?" 

Buck huffed a laugh, rolling his shoulders. Was it hot? "I, uh... none of that." Risking a glance at his team and seeing the confused glances, he groaned and bit the bullet. "I dont have a family, okay?" 

Athena scowled in surprise. "But, but I always hear Maddie talk about-" 

Buck laughed bitterly. "Maddie has family. Maddie has them all." He instinctively rubbed the back of his neck, fighting that little burn of anger in his belly. "Maddie... Maddie has our family and their support." He sighed. 

Chim frowned and scooted over on the other couch, a silent beckon for Buck to come sit and take some champagne. Buck hesitated before walking over and sitting down. He took the bottle and took a large swig. "Maddie... Buck, I'm confused. Maybe I'm the dumbest person on Earth, but-"

Buck laughed, actually a little genuinely. "No, no, don't worry. It's a lot." Buck took another drink. "So, here's how it lays out. Mads and I have the same mom and dad, but we got raised separately. Dad remarried a bitch and mom remarried an angel, I got dad." Buck moved his hands around like he was moving an invisible family tree. "Now my dad, god my dad, ran this huge hospital as one of the top asskissers in America." 

Hen narrowed her eyes. "Wh... where did your dad work?" 

Buck bit his lip. "Penton-Lay Memorial." 

Hen shrieked and threw her hands up in realization. "Oh my fucking god! Garrett Buckley is your dad!" 

Chim blinked, eyebrows almost to his hairline. "Wow. Wow, holy shit. Wait why did we not make that connection?" He asked Hen. 

Buck shrugged. "Probably because I was disowned. Anyways," he continued. "Daddy wanted me to become a general surgeon. Taught me surgical techniques since I could hold a knife and fork. Had me all set to go to Yale or Harvard or something..." 

Bobby noticed Buck trail off. "But that wasnt where your heart was." 

Buck swallowed and nodded. "Watched our neighbors house burn down when I was ten. A husband, a wife, three kids, and two dogs, all just..." he sighed tensely and rubbed his temple. "I wanted to save them, to save the people that went through all that. And dad..." his voice broke a little. "Dad couldnt believe it. He told me he hated me, that I was a disappointment to the family name, he cut me off from everything- money, food, a place to live. "

Hen's lip curled. "What a bitch."

Buck laughed, despite the story. "Thanks Hen. My dad, he, ah... he lied to the rest of my family. Told them he caught me trying to "embezzle funds" or some bullshit. He told them I tried to steal money and that I basically told him to fuck off and shove the hospital up his own." Buck swirled his drink. "Sooo... yeah. I've got no family."

Athena laid a hand on Buck's, thumb stroking the back of his hand. "Evan, sweetie," She started.

Buck's face scrunched up. "Aht, don't- don't pull out the Evan, please." He thought about moving his hand away, but realized he probably would probably lose it, so it sat there. "If I'm gonna get a talking to for not telling you guys, I'm gonna get seriously offended because nobody made Eddie tell us about Christopher and I think that's a little worse than this."

Eddie laughed and flicked a napkin his way. "Dickwad." 

Buck smiled, nudging the napkin towards the garbage. "I... I guess I'm sorry I didnt tell you guys, if that's what you wanna hear. It just... didnt seem important." 

Athena pinched his side, resulting in a loud yelp from the young man. "Of course it's important! Where the hell have you gone for Thanksgiving? Or the past Christmases?"

Buck rubbed his side. "My apartment, I guess. Couldn't much go anywhere with a giant god damn boot on my leg. Or travel on blood thinners too far from the hospital." He swirled his drink again.

Athena looked at Bobby, eyes swimming with curiosity and question. Bobby looked from her to Buck then back. He nodded. "Buck," Athena squeezed his hand again. "Why dont you come with us for Christmas?" 

Buck immediately held his hands up. "Oh, Athena, no no no, I couldn't just-" 

Athena yanked him back down. "Yes you could, should, and would." She paused. "Will. No one should spend Christmas alone, besides, the kids adore you, Buck." 

Buck shifted from foot to foot, rubbing his arms. "Athena... I would just be imposing. You guys dont get a lot of time with your family, I couldn't ask you to take me in." 

"Then come with me," Eddie spoke up. "Christopher and I are having a family dinner with some out of town folks, Chris would be out of his mind if you came. He misses you." 

Buck stared wide eyed at Eddie. "Eddie... really? Like, you really want me? Are you sure?" 

Eddie smiled warmly, leaning forward in his seat. "Of course, Buck. My family has been dying to meet the man who saved my son." 

Buck rubbed his face, unable to fight the smile that split his face. "Fuck... Eddie, are you sure-" He stopped himself when he saw Eddie's smile. "Shit. Uh, okay. When are we going?" 

"Can you pack your bags in a night?" Eddie asked. "The flight leaves at ten tomorrow morning."

Hen raised her hand. "I can! I'll help!" She jumped to her feet and started forward.

"Hen, where are you going?" Chim asked.

"Getting another drink," she said matter-of-factly, opening a door. 

"Hen, that's the maintenance closet." 

Hen stuck her tongue out before slipping in. Chim groaned. "Well, I guess I'm her ride home." 

"Aht, hell no, you've been drinking." Athena pointed a finger. "I'll call you Ubers. Buck, honey, you head on home and pack, I'll handle these two." She promised, kissing Buck on the cheek.

Buck smiled. "Thanks Thena." He smiled. "And, ah, thank you for the offer." 

Athena smiled back. "Anytime, honey." 

Buck turned to see Eddie standing in front of him. "Okay, Mister "I make last minute plans", you gonna help me pack?" Buck folded his arms, playfully mimicking Eddie.

Eddie shoved his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "May as well. Come on, we can take my truck. We'll leave your rig here." 

Buck nodded, still grabbing his keys and following. "Eddie... you have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you." 

"The free ride?" 

Buck groaned. "Eddie- seriously! I... havent really done this in awhile. Thank you." He stopped to look at Eddie. The soft warmth in his eyes made him feel... safe. 

Eddie put a hand on Buck's shoulder. "Of course. You're family, Buck. Maybe you dont have your fancy surgeon parents but... well you've got your fire station family. We're you're family, Buck. And we always will be... so dont forget it." He nudged him again.

Buck quickly wiped his eyes. "Screw you, man." He laughed. 

"Enough sappy shit," Eddie giggled. "Come on, we need to pack!" He bolted for the garage door. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" 

Buck laughed and ran after him. "What are you, five?!" 

From upstairs, Athena watched the two run away. "What stupid kids," She heard Bobby affectionately say.

"Well, they're our stupid kids." She said proudly. 

Bobby smiled and kissed his wonderful wife. "Of course they are. But in that case, I need you to help me get our stupid kids out of the maintenance closet." 

Athena sighed and looked back over the balcony. She watched the truck speed away, windows down even in the 20 degree weather, could hear their laughter. "Yeah. Yeah, alright." She pat her husband's arm. "But if I get them out in one try, you're sleeping on the couch tonight." 

Bobby laughed and followed his wife. "What a family." He smiled, stuffing his hands in his sweater pockets, watching his wife storm off on a mission towards a closet, thinking about how the two men who took off were probably arguing about proper packing technique. What a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I uh
> 
> yea I got nothing
> 
> please validate me I'm not the greatest at 9-1-1 fic lmaoooo


End file.
